Rebirth
by skyewards
Summary: All her life she looked for the missing piece... at the end she realized she knew it all along. It was inside her... Farewell Skye, Hello Daisy...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of SHIELD, if I did I'd be married to Grant Ward the second I saw his bad-ass self._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

That's all I've been doing since I was reborn, long gone is Skye.. Now.. Now I'm Daisy the girl who can make the world _quake_ .. at least that's what I like to call it. Seeing a loved one vanish into dust replays in my mind like a broken record, Tripp… What you did for me will never be in vain …

I can feel everything underneath me crumbling yet rising….

All my life I felt out of place… but now? Now I feel like I really don't belong anywhere.. I shake my head and try to blink away tears, I take one step and that makes things worse… I tremble with fear and close my eyes as I scream loudly… It's a cry for help? remorse? anger? I honestly don't know, all I know is that I'm different… I should have turned into ash, but I didn't.

It's inhuman to have made it … but I did… Everything about me is a big NO.. The way my mother was nearly immortal … and my fa-father a murderer… the living breathing Doctor Hyde of our generation.

I have to get out of here… this place is about to crumble to the next millennium. The thing is that there is no place to run to, I'm caged in like the monster that I am. I close my eyes and start to shake, I feel the floor start to crack and see that It's not just my body that is shaking, It's everything around me, I'm making things shake… I get more afraid and begin to walk backwards until I feel a wall behind me, the walls… they're crumbling, just like my other life.

I see it all, the way everything starts to crumble, I start walking when I'm not caged in, I run toward the light… I cough as the dust nearly becomes unbearable to breathe through.

I need to get out of here everything else can wait.

Climbing through broken rock, that somehow piles into a big chunk that gets me closer to the surface.. I'm almost there, almost.

I groan as I see the light, I can feel sweat and dirty sticking on my skin as I grasp the surface, I push myself up and fall to my knees as I see that It's night time. The light that I saw was nothing more then the moonlight, something that I at a young age gazed at for hours…

_Where's everyone?_

I don't see anything… did they all— No. No, I shake my head and stand as I feel the ground shake, I still and look wide eyed at my hands…

I need to stop before I destroy this Island. I slowly walk to no destination as if I'm frightened that my steps well create any more harm then they all ready caused…

I find shelter under a tree, I learned long ago to not become picky when life hands you bags full of shit. I rest my head against the tree bark and close my eyes, It doesn't help though.. everything… is heightened. I can hear clearer.. my eyes are more sharp… touch.. touch is much more.

* * *

"Skye.."

"Skye…"

I still for a second and grab the hand that was hesitantly shaking my shoulder, with unwanted force I pull the person to the ground and place my hand around there neck, It takes me a minute to realize who it is.. I quickly fall on my ass and scoot back, "I-I'm s-sorry," I say frightened.

The man sits up and shrugs, his deep voice is calm, "It's okay, I shouldn't have touched you, I'm sorry—"

"Fury," I say in a confused whisper, what was he doing here, dressed as a civilian.

"Skye—"

"That's not my name anymore," I say closing my eyes, "It's Daisy."

He nods, "Alright then, Daisy get up, we need to find some shelter—"

"What? H-how did you find me here sir?"

He laughs, "This isn't my first rodeo kid, when a strange earthquake was reported in Puerto Rico… I knew. That was three days ago," he adds, knowing that I would ask, "Three days?" I whisper scared, he sighs and nods, "Sk— Daisy, I can explain more after we go somewhere safe, somewhere far away from Puerto Rico."

I nod and lick my lips, "You know—-"

"That you helped cause the earthquake?"

"I put the pieces together, when I found out that SHIELD was here and that Coulson and the team think you're dead."

I somewhat let a breathe of air, "They're alive?"

"Yes… all but—"

"Tripp," I add closing my eyes for a second and then open them as we walk further into the woods where I catch sight of a plane, "Yeah," He says as he nods for me to get in, I do and seconds later we take off.

"Daisy, you seem to be able to create vibrations that can cause earthquakes in land.. and maybe even greater things in other climates…"

"B-But I… No.. I d-don't want this—"

"It's not about wanting it, It's a part of you since the day you were born. There is a reason why we, SHIELD hid you're identity. We wanted you to have a normal life, well as normal as you could.. but sometimes the blood seeks out destiny, and Daisy you're a part of something great. Don't let it scare you, with time you'll be able to control it."

I don't say anything and turn away as I stare at the darkness, "Do they think I'm dead-dead?"

I hear the man to my left sigh, "For now that's a good thing, Daisy. You're not stable.. and I know that you wouldn't want them to see you differently. You'll see them soon, It's time that the world knew that there is greater life out there besides those they know. T_he Inhumans_…"

"Wait! What?" I say turning my head frightened yet delighted, "There's more?"

Fury smirks, "Kid, this world is to big and secretive for all it wonders to be told to everyone."

_The Inhumans_…. I say to myself as I look back at nothing as I think of everyone who thinks I'm dead…. Even the son of bitch who owed me one… _we're even now Ward._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I do not own SHIELD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARVEL... the plot is all my doing though... Yes I've changed some things... So don't state the obvious in a comment. This is fiction... I hope you guys enjoy 'cause I've had a blast letting the "Skye" in my mind go free... And I'm really happy that Agents of Shield... Made Skye Daisy... If y'all don't know who Daisy is in the comic world.. Hold on tight cause 'Quake' is one bad-ass bitch. _

_Alright. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

"We're here,"

"Where exactly is 'here'?" I ask as the plane comes to a complete stop, I'd been trying to pin point where we were but I couldn't, that was after I fell asleep and nearly brought the plane down under. according to Fury, my body releases vibrations that can cause multiple things, in water... A tsunami .. In air... A tornado ... And in land an earthquake... just call me Quake, why dontcha?

I sigh at my own sarcasm, even in my worst days I still find myself stuck in a world of confusion. Even with the revelations of my childhood... I was born in China, SHIELD somehow found me and everything else was a pity-party of an orphan being bullied... And someone looking for an identity.

I found all that out in just twenty four hours, go figure.

Fury stands up and opens the door, he turns to me before jumping off, "You coming?" I nod my answer and stand, I can feel the dirt and sweat still stuck on my skin, I need a shower and some clothes...

Jumping off the plane and landing on green grass, and bright sun, I look around me and see nothing but never ending trees... "Where are we?" I ask as I jog to be right next to him, two men that must have been piloting walk before us with guns, great.

"We're in Russia."

I blink a few times and shake my head, "Russia? Why?"

He laughs lightly and adjusts his shades, "Long ago, when Shield was starting to expand, an Agent... Agent Carter, a magnificent woman who brought Bad-Ass to a whole other level, thought it would be a good idea to have private sectors in enemy's territory.. Because what person in there right state of mind would hide away in a country where they're wanted dead?

"Hiding under there nose, type of thing, huh?" I ask as Fury nods, "Exactly, and this place is far away where you can take time and strengthen."

I still causing Fury to stop and turn to stare at me, I gulp, "I thought - when am I going back?" I whisper as he sighs, "Daisy, you're not the same person you were a week ago," I begin to shake as he lifts both of his hands, and takes three steps slowly, "Calm down Daisy... I'll explain everything soon... Take a breath," he says as. I try my hardest to calm down, the tremors that leave my body stop slowly along with the shakes of the ground... Oops... The grass is now somewhat broken... All because of me..

"You're right, I can't be around the team when I can out them at risk..."

Fury snorts,"Daisy, trust me, it's not about putting them at risk really, it's about you. Your friends... They're your family, they'll understand, to them you will always be Skye, the girl who hacked herself into there lives."

I smile slightly and sigh as we walk for another fifteen minutes until the two buff guys who apparently can't talk cause I've asked them there names and they don't respond, rude.

We stop and Fury walks toward a tree and places a hand against the bark and soon enough, infront of my very eyes, the grass divided Itself and voila let there be life... There's a staircase that the two mutes walk down along with Fury, I follow and take it all in like a child on Christmas Day... Not that I would know what that looked like, but I've seen it on TV.. How kids drool over there presents that the fat man leaves behind.

Three planes parked perfectly in the center, as equipment hands on the sides of the room, we walk further into the building where we breakaway from the two guys, Fury turns to stare at me and smiles, "Neat? Right?" I nod as he laughs, who would have thought the guy could laugh and have a sense of humor?

"Right now before anything else, I'll be escorting you to your room where you will find clean clothing and necessities, after that you'll meet me at my office," he says as I nod, we walk down the stairs, this place is literally forty feet underground...

We pass a few rooms until we hit the last room in the hallway, do more people live here? Fury open the door, "This will be your room for however long you like, go ahead and do what you please but after you take a shower and stuff meet me in my office, it's on the floor above, right across from the staircase," He says leaving me alone I walk into the room and take a look around, it's a decent size, beats my bunk back home...

Home...

I shake my head and close the door, locking it as I admire the King size bed, Fury obviously knows how to make someone feel cozy. I walk into what seems to be the bathroom and lock the door, I remove my clothing but freeze mid way when I catch my reflection...

My eyes they're... Different.. Holy... There pale... I stare at the woman in front of me... Because that's what she is... Some things have changed... My body is a little bit more firm.. And more... Well just more, curvy-like.. Yet I feel nearly the same...

I sigh and go on to take a warm shower that was well needed.

* * *

After take a delicious shower and remembering what it felt like to be human... Yeah ... Laugh it off... I run a brush through my hair and out it down, after slipping on some combat boots that fit me just perfect, just like the clothes, all in black I walk out of the room and make my way to Fury's office, I find it with little trouble, I knock before walking in because it felt right to do so, I hear Fury say come in, I do just that, he's on the phone with someone, I take a seat across from him and wait, he doesn't give much away, so I look around and notice the never ending supply of books, and pictures of what seem to be Agents.

"That's Agent Carter," Fury says breaking my thoughts, I turn to face him, "She seemed lethal," he nods and sighs, "Alright let's get down to business, Daisy, there is something that I need to tell you."

I sit up, "Is the team alright? Are they-"

"They are fine, for now at least. In a few minutes you'll be meeting some people... Who are about your age and even a little older.. They are just like you.."

"Like me? Do they do what I do?" I ask impatiently, Fury shakes his head, "No but they do different things, you'll see..."

"What exactly is this place besides it being a private sector..."

"It's the home of The Inhumans, a group of gifted borns who are descendants of the stars..."

"Meaning..." I say as he looks at me seriously, "Your mothers ancestors weren't human, they once came from somewhere far away..."

"So what? I'm related to a green-lookin thing?"

"No, you're related to one of the divines..." Someone says from behind me, I turn and notice an older looking man, he couldn't be older then twenty-seven and that was pushing it, seven people walk in after him, "I feel like I'm meeting the Fantasic four or something," I mutter under my breath, the guy with no name snorts, "Sure, okay, but he's the Thing then," he points to a geeky adorable lookin kid, the guy seemed to be barely 17 and blooming, "So you're the last one, huh?" He asks eyeing me and looking at Fury, "When does her classes start?"

"Classes?" I ask confused.

"Yes classes, you need to be able to call your power when you want and stop it when you need it, it takes time and practice but you'll get there."

"Oh... What are the divines?"

"The Divines are Nine beings who came from a galaxy known as the Divine, they were the only thing left of there people... They sought refuge on Earth... And here we are... They consummated life with a human... And yeah, that's about all we know..."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
